granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Shahzadi Garrison
The Shahzadi Garrison ("Garrison of the Princess") Granthraxes and other large species hated and feared for you size and strength? Or do you have an aggressive nature but still long for a family to accept you? Well. We're no family here, but we'll add you to our rosters. This life with us isn't easy, but it's certain you'll at least be remembered and forgotten if you died. This pack functions on the desire for companionship, but without having to restrain those carnal instincts. This pack is not for the feint of heart, though strictly killing for the sake of it (IE. murder) is forbidden. Death by dueling and gladiatorial combat however is another issue. Your life is in your hands until you express it not to be. That being said, take care that you do not fall into the untouchable Lesser Omega class of our ranks. We will take care of them to the best of our ability, but staying with us while in the caste is you forfeiting your life. This pack is a little unique in the fact there is a distinct class system and correlating hierarchy. Lucky the caste you are in is flexible depending on your granthrow’s strength and determination... and most importantly providing the alpha’s goodwill. In lore, the alpha's position may be fought for, but in OOC it is locked for now. Phaedra is to remain the alpha until otherwise stated. ✦The Chain of Command✦ ✧Alpha – the alpha is obviously in charge and makes all decisions for the pack. The position can be disputed for, but more often than not it is left alone, unless the all the Betas are defeated first. * The current Alpha is Phaedra owned by Fluffles There are 3 beta positions, appointed by the rising alpha and then contested over time. OOC apply for them through Fluffles! ✧Beta Deputy - the beta is first in line for the alpha’s throne if the alpha is compromised. This granthrow serves as second in command and leads in the alpha’s absence. * Current deputy is OPEN! ✧Beta Advisor – often a wise and spiritual granthrow, they serve to offer advice to the alpha and other betas. * Current advisor is OPEN! ✧Beta Captain of the guard – this beta is in charge of both protecting the alpha and pack members, but also territory patrolling and border control. Their job is soldierly and seen as the toughest job. * Current captain of the guard is OPEN! ✦General Pack Roles✦ ✧Dominant Omegas – victorious gladiators in the fighting pits, or granthrows who have otherwise earned the alpha’s favor, and their job is to be pack celebrities and live out their lives in entertainment. * This is an earned position through rp and appointed in rp ✧Omegas – the intro group for all members, general soldiers and populace of the group. They are the backbone of the pride, and the largest group. They don’t get the delicacies of the pack kills, but they are certainly not want for food nor given just scraps. * Everyone starts here, and it’s not a bad place to be. ✧Lesser Omegas – the lowest of the lows. Many often leave the pack if they fall to this role. Gladiators that often lose or have lost the favor of the alpha are often formally allocated to this caste, and this is the hardest group to break out of. Except during festivals, this is the group that gets to eat last and get the scraps. They are not neglected or forgotten, but they are treated as the “dead weight” and often chronically ill granthrows wind up here. If we can afford to feed them, we will. * Lesser omegas are also open to everyone, but umm why? Haha Members *Vecna *Juniper